Into the Light
by V3Yagami
Summary: Hei, mau mendengar sebuah cerita? Kisah tentang dua manusia yang berbeda akan hal sifat dan karakter menjadi satu. Kisah tentang seorang gadis yang haus akan perhatian, juga seorang pemuda yang haus akan kasih sayang. Kisah tentang perjuangan mereka mempertahankan perasaan masing-masing terhadap yang menentangnya, orang tua... maupun Tuhan.


_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Into the Light**_

_**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Sasuke-Sakura-Sarada**_

_**AU setting, alur yang agak rush, maybe?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Hei, mau mendengar sebuah cerita?_

_Kisah tentang dua manusia yang berbeda akan hal sifat dan karakter menjadi satu._

_Kisah tentang seorang gadis yang haus akan perhatian, juga seorang pemuda yang haus akan kasih sayang._

_Kisah tentang perjuangan mereka mempertahankan perasaan masing-masing terhadap yang menentangnya, orang tua... maupun Tuhan._

_._

_._

_Ketika semua kebutuhan terpenuhi, namun aku masih sendiri. Tidak ada yang mengajakku berbicara, menatapku seperti menatap hantu. Di saat kehidupan normalku berubah 180 derajat menjadi suram, seperti terjatuh ke lembah hitam... dialah yang menyelamatkanku..._

_Aku tidak butuh apa-apa lagi..._

_Asal bersamamu, aku sudah puas..._

_Asal selalu dicintai olehmu... aku tidak butuh apa-apa lagi..._

_._

_._

Kekayaan yang melimpah, pamor, dan menjadi orang atau keluarga yang terpandang. Mungkin itu yang didambakan dari beberapa manusia di muka bumi ini. Dengan adanya uang, kita bisa melakukan apa saja, bahkan membeli peraturan sekalipun. Namun, apakah uang itu segalanya? Apakah uang itu bisa mewujudkan semua impian manusia?

Sepertinya tidak.

"Ini murid pindahan, perkenalkan namamu." Sosok sensei cantik berdiri di depan kelas sedang memperkenalkan murid pindahan.

"Waaahhh, tampaaan!"

"Aku harus dekat dengannyaaa!"

"Dia harus jadi pacarku!"

Mendengar jeritan siswi kelas membuat pemuda berambut raven memasang wajah malas untuk memperkenalkan dirinya. Mata onyx itu menatap keluar jendela, dimana pada saat itu langit menunjukkan keindahannya, sampai suara sensei tadi memanggil namanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, perkenalkan dirimu," ucap sensei wanita yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang yang indah.

"Uchiha Sasuke, dari sekolah K."

Sangat singkat.

Laki-laki bernama Sasuke itu melihat beberapa bangku yang masih kosong, namun di samping bangku-bangku kosong itu terlihat wajah-wajah sumringah dan penuh harap agar Sasuke duduk di samping mereka. Sampai mata onyx itu tertuju pada satu sosok yang menunduk, bahkan tidak melihat ke arahnya, sosok perempuan berambut sebahu berwarna pink. Mungkin di sampingnya lah Sasuke akan sedikit merasa nyaman.

"Aku ingin duduk di sana." Sasuke menunjuk ke arah bangku kosong di samping sosok gadis berambut pink.

"Baiklah, silakan duduk di sana."

Ketika sensei yang cantik itu mengizinkan, seluruh kelas terdiam dan terdengar bisikan kecil—sangat kecil—sampai Sasuke tidak bisa mendengarnya. Namun dia sudah bisa tahu bahwa mereka membisikkan tentang hal sosok gadis itu, bukan dirinya. Sasuke merasa cuek dan menarik bangku lalu mendudukinya. Dan benar saja, gadis itu bahkan tidak menoleh padanya. Merasa bukan urusannya, Sasuke kembali memperhatikan sensei yang sudah mulai memberi pelajaran di kelas.

Ketika jam istirahat, Sasuke merasa gadis di sebelahnya tergesa-gesa membereskan alat tulis dan bukunya dan berlari keluar kelas. Sasuke menatap heran pada gadis yang ternyata memiliki warna mata hijau emerald itu. Ketika gadis itu keluar, salah satu murid menghampiri dirinya.

"Yo, Uchiha."

Sasuke menoleh pada sosok laki-laki berambut pirang dan menyengir padanya, "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal," katanya sambil duduk menghadap belakang.

Sasuke mengangguk seolah menerima perkenalan tadi, "Gadis tadi..."

"Itu yang ingin kuberitahu padamu," potong Naruto dengan cepat, "seluruh kelas—bukan, seluruh sekolah ini sangat takut padanya."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, "Takut? Akan hal?"

"Yaaa... dia itu pemurung, pendiam, suram, bahkan tidak pernah bicara sama sekali. Katanya sih, saat SMP dulu dia hanya homeschooling. Dia mulai sekolah umum karena tidak ada lagi yang ingin mengajar ke rumahnya."

"Kau tahu banyak."

"Aku detektif handal di sekolah ini, informasi siapa saja aku pasti tahu, seperti Kurenai-sensei— sensei kita yang tadi— dia sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan Asuma-sensei yang mengajar bahasa inggris. Hehehe."

"Pemurung, tapi ditakuti? Haha, apa dia mempunyai kelainan jiwa atau bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke yang pernyataan Naruto tadi tidak bisa ia cerna.

"Bukan seperti itu." Kini Naruto memperbaiki cara duduknya, "kabarnya, setiap orang yang mengajarnya atau orang yang dekat dengannya, kejadian aneh pasti selalu terjadi. Entah itu benda-benda di sekitar melayang sendiri, atau benda-benda dari ketinggian mulai berjatuhan. Sepertinya, Sakura didampingi oleh iblis."

"Haaah? Iblis? Kalian ini bodoh atau apa?" ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi, menurutku pribadi," ucap Naruto sambil menyangga dagunya, "Sakura itu gadis yang baik, karena dulu dia pernah mengembalikan dompetku yang hilang, walau tidak mengucapkan apa-apa dna langsung lari begitu saja."

"Jadi, namanya Sakura."

"Sebaiknya jangan terlalu dekat, demi kebaikanmu."

Setelah Naruto memberikan informasi seperti itu, bukannya takut, Sasuke malah penasaran dengan gadis yang katanya bernama Sakura itu. Karena, menurut laki-laki yang memiliki mata tajam itu, sepertinya hanya dengan Sakura dirinya bisa nyaman berada di sekolah ini. Ketika semua murid perempuan meneriaki namanya dengan histeris dan ber-kya-kya-ria, ketika dia bersama Sakura serentak semua terdiam.

"Bisa kumanfaatkan untuk membuat semua wanita di sekolah ini agar tidak berisik," ujar Sasuke menyeringai kecil.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Sakura—gadis yang memiliki rambut sebahu berwarna pink—memasuki rumahnya yang sangat mewah. Begitu ia membuka pintu, tidak ada satu anggota keluarga pun yang menyambutnya. Kedua mata sendu-nya menerawang sekitar ruangan yang berada di sana. Tidak ditemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan orang, sampai salah satu pelayannya datang dengan ekspresi takut.

"N-nona... ma-mau makan? Atau..."

Sakura tersenyum lembut dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak usah, aku masih kenyang." Jawabnya dengan lembut kemudian melangkah ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

Pelayan itu terlihat seperti ingin menangis, "Ta-tapi nona, nyonya menyruhku memastikan agar nona makan malam, aku mohon tolong saya, tolong makan malam lah."

Langkah Sakura terhenti dan menoleh, wajah Sakura terlihat datar ketika melihat pelayan itu berlutut, "Antarkan saja ke kamarku."

Pelayan itu tersenyum dan membungkuk, "Terima kasih nona Sakura, nanti akan saya bawakan."

Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya. Ketika sudah berada di dalam kamarnya, Sakura meletakkan tas di meja belajar miliknya. Kamarnya sangat indah, tirai putih yang menutupi jendela, cat berwarna pink sesuai dengan warna rambutnya, dan beberapa foto yang terpajang di dinding kamarnya. Sakura mendekati satu foto yang paling besar, foto itu terlihat sosok Sakura yang masih kecil bertulisan '6 SD saat pertandingan olah raga' dan dua sosok dewasa yang sedang menggendongnya. Pandangan Sakura beralih pada foto di atas meja belajarnya yang sudah dibingkai rapi, dirinya berdiri berdampingan dengan sosok laki-laki...

Wajah Sakura kembali murung, keluarganya adalah pengusaha properti yang sangat terkenal di Jepang. Haruno, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan nama itu. Siapapun langsung tahu dan akan segan pada orang yang bermarga Haruno. Ketika Sakura masih sd, semua begitu membahagiakan. Semua berubah sejak ia kelas 1 SMP. Sejak hal itu muncul di dalam dirinya, hal yang menurun dari sang nenek.

"No-nona Sakura, ma-maafkan saya, maafkan saya karena mengganggu. Saya sudah buatkan makan malam."

Suara pelayan terdengar dari pintu luar kamarnya.

Sakura membuka pintu dan melihat tangan pelayan itu gemetar,"Eng, ayah ?"

"Dia... ti-tidak pulang."

"Apa?" Sakura terkejut dan memajukan satu langkah.

"Hiiiii! Ma-maafkan saya, saya hanya menyampaikan pesan tuan dan nyonya."

Ekspresi Sakura sangat pilu ketika pelayan itu ketakutan menghadapi dirinya. Dengan cepat, Sakura mengambil makanan itu dan menutup pintunya. Lagi-lagi air mata yang menemani malamnya, Sakura menarik napas dan membuangnya pelan-pelan, "Aku tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja," gumamnya sambil menyantap makanan yang sudah disediakan oleh pelayan.

Sakura menyadari ada secarcik kertas di bawah piring, ketika ia membacanya, 'habiskan ya nona, akhir-akhir ini nona terlihat kurus, kubuatkan makanan kesukaan nona.'

Sakura sangat tahu, pelayannya tadi sangat memperhatikan dirinya, tapi Sakura tidak bisa menyalahkan sang pelayan, karena sangat wajar pelayan itu ketakutan. Apabila Sakura merasakan kebahagiaan yang berlebihan, kesedihan berlebihan, atau marah yang berlebihan... inilah yang terjadi.

Saat ini, Sakura merasa bahagia—sangat bahagia—karena sang pelayan begitu memperhatikannya. Alhasil, seluruh benda-benda di sekitarnya melayang sendiri seolah menari-nari mengitari sosoknya. Sakura menatap pada benda-benda yang melayang di sekitarnya, kemudian wajahnya tersenyum, senyum yang tidak pernah ia perlihatkan pada siapapun, "Terima kasih," ucapnya pelan, pada pelayan, pada benda-benda, juga pada kekuatan khusus miliknya sendiri, "Makanannya enak sekali."

.

.

Sasuke berjalan menuju apartemen kecil yang ia sewa, apartemen kecil dan sedikit kumuh, disitulah ia tinggal. Sasuke membuka pintu yang sudah sedikit reyot, ketika dia akan memasuki kamar pribadinya.

"Nak," panggil suara tua yang berdiri di ujung.

"Ah, Sarutobi-san," sapa Sasuke datar.

"Sudah seminggu sejak jatuh tempo kau bayar sewa apartemen ini."

"Aa..." Sasuke merogoh kantung celana dan mengeluarkan uang dari amplop coklat, "ini gajiku bulan ini, maaf telat, Sarutobi-san."

Sosok laki-laki tua itu mengangguk dan memisahkan beberapa lembar uang kertas itu lalu mengembalikannya pada Sasuke, "Ini, jangan semua kauberikan padaku."

"Tapi—"

"Kau kemarin sudah membantuku memperbaiki pipa yang bocor, anggap saja ini upahmu."

"..." Sasuke menatapi uang kertas tersebut dengan tatapan datar.

"Untuk peganganmu, walau kau dapat beasiswa, tapi untuk jajanmu sehari-hari harus punya juga."

"... Terima kasih."

Begitu di dalam kamar, Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur yang tidak terasa empuk dan sedikit kotor. Ia menutup mata memakai lengannya. Sudah lima tahun berlalu sejak seluruh keluarganya meninggal akibat kecelakaan, beruntung saat itu Sasuke sedang bermain bersama teman-temannya. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang menempel foto keluarga di dindin kamarnya, Sasuke... sama sekali kosong akan hiasan.

.

.

_Saat itu, aku sama sekali tidak menyadari sosoknya..._

_Aku mengabaikannya, bahkan tidak peduli pada kehadirannya..._

_Sampai suatu ketika, setelah beberapa minggu dia pindah ke sekolah ini, tiba saatnya dia menyapaku..._

.

.

"Haruno Sakura, dari keluarga Haruno pengusaha terkenal itu, ya?"

Kedua emerald itu terbelalak ketika mendapatkan dirinya disapa oleh laki-laki yang mendadak menjadi pangeran sekolah.

"Sakura, ya?"

"..." Sakura tidak menatap maupun menoleh, gadis itu hanya menunduk sambil mencengkram rok-nya.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, panggil aku Sasuke."

"..."

Terdengar bisikan dari beberapa murid di kelas.

"Kenapa harus mengajak ngobrol dia?"

"Iya, apa dengan kita masih tidak puas?"

"Lagipula Haruno kan anak aneh."

Sakura tidak bereaksi maupun ber-ekspresi. Dia mendengar bisik-bisik yang menyakitkan itu, namun Sakura tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan mengeluarkan emosinya lalu melayangkan benda-benda yang ada di kelas.

"Kuperhatikan, sudah seminggu lebih sejak aku pindah, aku tidak pernah melihat atau mendengarmu—"

Dengan cekatan, Sakura mengambil langkah untuk pergi dan menjauh dari sosok Sasuke.

"Hei!"

"Hahaha, tuh 'kan, sudah kubilang... Sakura itu aneh, orang kaya tapi aneh."

Sasuke berdiri dan menatap sinis siswi-siswi yang tadi berbisik, "Kalian jauh lebih aneh," ucap Sasuke sinis lalu pergi mengejar Sakura.

Sasuke mencari sosok Sakura ke lorong, kelas musik yang sangat sepi, kantin, ruang kesehatan, dan laboratorium. Namun ia tidak menemukan sosok Sakura. Laki-laki tampan itu sangat penasaran, kenapa Sakura tidak seperti yang lainnya? Dan juga, kenapa gadis itu selalu menghindar? Lalu... mengapa semua murid terdiam ketika Sakura melintasi mereka?

Sasuke menanyakan pada setiap murid yang ia lewati, apakah mereka melihat Haruno Sakura. Tidak ada satupun yang menjawab iya, kalaupun memang mereka melihat Sakura, sudah dipastikan mereka tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, kecuali satu orang...

"Sakura? Tadi aku lihat dia berlari menuju gedung olah raga yang ada kolam renangnya, ada apa?" tanya laki-laki berambut pirang, Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih." Wajah Naruto terlihat datar saat Sasuke pergi begitu saja sehabis bertanya padanya.

Sasuke mendatangi gedung yang tadi Naruto sebutkan, namun sayang yang terlihat hanyalah kesunyian dan air yang mengisi kolam besar tempat seluruh murid berenang. Terdengar tetesan air dari arah kamar mandi pria dan wanita. Bisa ditebak, dimana sekarang Sakura berada. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan yang sangat terlarang bagi kaumnya.

"Ketemu," ucap Sasuke saat melihat Sakura yang sedang duduk di depan wastafel.

_Saat itu, entah apa yang merasuki tubuhku sehingga membuat jantungku berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya..._

Kedua mata emerald itu terbelalak, tubuhnya tersentak kaget ketika seseorang berhasil menemuinya, "Se-sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Oh, kau bisa bicara ternyata," ucap Sasuke seolah mengabaikan pertanyaannya.

"I-ini kamar mandi wanita!" ucap Sakura dengan tegas.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," jawab Sasuke malas-malasan. Begitu Sasuke menyentuh dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura, gadis itu semakin tegang, "makanya kita harus keluar dari sini, sebelum ada yang datang."

"Ap—"

"Jangan protes!"

Sasuke menarik Sakura keluar dan berlari ke arah gedung belakang, dimana terdapat taman yang lumayan luas dan jarang didatangi murid maupun guru.

"Aahhh, di sini lebih tenang."

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di rumput hijau, sedangkan Sakura berdiri diam mematung seolah tidak lagi tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan berdiri di sana? Sini duduk," ajak Sasuke sambil menepuk rumput di sebelahnya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?"

Wajah Sakura berubah dari datar, kini menjadi sedih dan takut, "Kalau aku berada di dekatmu..." ucap Sakura pelan.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar."

"..." Sakura melirik ke arah beberapa siswi yang berjalan melintas namun tidak melewati mereka, tatapan cemas terpancar dengan jelas dari kedua mata Sakura.

"Kau tidak punya teman, ya?"

Lagi-lagi Sakura tidak menjawab juga tidak melakukan pergerakan. Gadis itu hanya diam dan menunduk.

"Kalau kau tidak duduk, akan kucium."

Dengan sangat gesit, Sakura langsung menduduki rumput namun ada jarak diantara mereka.

...

...

_Saat itu, hanya sunyi yang menyelimuti kita berdua..._

_Walaupun begitu, rasanya sangat nyaman berada di dekatmu, aku hanya bisa merasakan kehangatan angin musim panas saat itu yang berhembus menerbangkan beberapa daun-daun yang gugur dari pohon._

_Aku memperhatikan dirimu, entah apa tujuanmu membawaku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku saat itu, dan kenapa ketika kau berhasil membawaku keluar... kau tidakmengajakku berbicara sama sekali..._

_Kita berdua hanya duduk terdiam sambil menikmati cuaca yang sangat cerah..._

Hari berikutnya, lagi-lagi Sasuke memaksa Sakura untuk menemani dirinya berada di taman belakang. Kali ini, Sakura hanya bisa menurut karena Sasuke selalu mengancam akan menciumnya, walaupun gadis itu tahu—sangat tahu—bahwa laki-laki aneh itu hanya meledeknya, entah kenapa dirinya menerima uluran tangan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.

"Kau tahu," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil menatap awan yang berjalan tertiup angin, "kadang kehidupan itu tidak pernah sesuai dengan apa yang kita inginkan."

"..."

"Hari ini kita bahagia, besok kita bisa langsung berubah menjadi sangat menderita."

Sakura mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke sambil mengikuti kemana laki-laki itu menatap. Apa yang dilihat oleh laki-laki yang selalu menyeretnya untuk menemani dirinya?

"Kadang aku bertanya entah pada siapa," ucap Sasuke sambil seolah ingin menggenggam awan, "apa kabar mereka di sana? Apakah mereka tersenyum? Apa mereka kesakitan? Atau... apakah mereka lega meninggalkanku sendiri?"

Dari kalimat Sasuke, gadis berambut pink itu mulai sadar bahwa ada pancaran sedih dan kesepian pada mata onyx yang selalu terlihat datar dan dingin itu. Namun, Sakura tidak berani bersuara...

"Ditemani olehmu sangat nyaman, tidak berisik seperti wanita lainnya."

Sesaat, wajah Sakura merona merah, dan dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan hal itu dari Sasuke. Saat Sasuke bangkit, bel sudah berbunyi, "Kita kembali ke kelas."

Sakura mengangguk.

Sejak saat itu, hari-hari mereka diisi oleh kegiatan di belakang gedung sambil melihat awan. Perlahan Sakura sudah mulai sedikit menunjukkan ekspresi lain pda Sasuke, seperti tidak suka dan lebih sinis. Sampai berminggu-minggu mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama saat di sekolah, tanpa mereka sadari bahwa saat ini mereka sudah saling ketergantungan satu sama lain.

"Nah, perhatikan koin ini," ujar Sasuke menunjukkan satu koin di telapak tangannya, Sakura memperhatikan serius apa yang akan Sasukelakukan, "aku akan menghilangkan koin ini dalam waktu satu detik."

Dengan trik murahan, Sasuke menjepit koin tersebut di sela-sela jarinya, namun ekspresi Sakura tak terduga, dia terlihat kaget dan terpesona, "Nah, begitu koin ini hilang, koin tadi akan muncul di—" Sasuke menyentuh telingan Sakura dan menunjukkan koin di depan wajah Sakura, "—telingamu."

Sakura menepuk tangannya seolah itu adalah hal yang ajaib, wajah Sakura pun terlihat lebih ceria dibanding sebelum ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Haha, wajahmu konyol sekali," ledek Sasuke.

Sakura mengabaikan ledekan itu dan tatapannya menjadi fokus pada selebaran yang ada di dalam kantung celana milik Sasuke. Laki-laki itu menyadari tatapan Sakura dan mengeluarkan selebaran tersebut, "Planetarium, apa kau pernah ke sana?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau orang kaya tapi tidak pernah ke planetarium? Kau ini hidup di jaman apa sih?"

Sakura memukul pelan lengan Sasuke. Begitulah cara bercandaan mereka.

"Hahaha." Dan akhir-akhir ini, Sasuke pun terlihat ceria namun hanya di hadapan Sakura, "Sakura, bagaimana pulang sekolah nanti kita ke planetarium?"

Wajah Sakura kembali terlihat sangat antusias oleh ajakan Sasuke, membuat laki-laki itu tersenyum dan menatap lembut si gadis berambut pink, "Baiklah, pulang sekolah nanti kita pergi ke planetarium, ok?"

Sakura mengangguk cepat ketika Sasuke menepuk kepalanya.

_Saat itu, dialah orang pertama yang mengajakku pergi bermain setelah pulang sekolah..._

_Aku bisa merasakan apa yang lain rasakan, seperti remaja pada umumnya, pergi bermain bersama teman sepulang sekolah..._

Wajah Sakura terlihat murung dan seolah ingin menangis ketika melihat tulisa TUTUP pada pintu planetarium.

"Maaf, aku lupa kalau hari ini tutup," ucap Sasuke.

Wajah Sakura kembali sendu, dan entah kenapa Sasuke tidak suka melihat ekspresi itu.

"Sini, ikut aku."

Sakura mengikuti Sasuke ke pintu belakang gedung planetarium, wajahnya terkejut ketika Sasuke mengeluarkan kunci dan membuka pintu belakangnya dengan sangat mudah. Melihat ekspresi kaget Sakura membuat Sasuke menahan tawanya, "Tenang saja, aku bukan pencuri, aku bekerja sambilan disini."

Begitu masuk, ruangan itu terlihat sangat gelap. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan sangat hati-hati, "Jangan sampai tersandung," ucap Sasuke.

Kalau saja saat itu lampu tidak mati, mungkin mereka bisa melihat wajah masing-masing yang sedang tersipu. Sasuke menyuruh Sakura duduk di kursi pengunjung lalu meninggalkannya sendiri, tidak perlu bertanya kenapa Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura sendirian, karena gadis itu tahu bahwa Sasuke akan menyalakan mesin yang akan menyulap seluruh bagian di dalam ruangan ini menjadi indah.

Dan terjadilah...

_Itu adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat sebuah keajaiban. Pemandangan yang luar biasa indahnya, pemandangan yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya._

_Hei, Sasuke... bolehkah aku berharap? Berharap agar aku selalu berada di sisimu... selamanya._

Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura dan mengajak gadis itu untuk berdiri di tengah. Awalnya Sakura menolak, namun Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura yang terasa ringkih itu lalu menuntunnya untuk berdiri di tengah pemandangan.

"Seperti di luar angkasa," ucap Sakura dengan sangat pelan.

Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke mendengar Sakura berbicara dengan nada normal, pandangan Sasuke tak lepas dari wajah Sakura yang kini sedang kagum melihat pemandangan di sekitar. Dan ini pertama kalinya bagi Sasuke... melihat ekspresi Sakura yang begitu tenang, lembut... dan terlihat sangat cantik. Sasuke sangat sadar apa yang ia lakukan sekarang, ia membelai pipi gadis itu, kemudian memaksa Sakura untuk menatapnya, lalu mencium bibir mungilnya yang ranum.

_Saat itu aku tidak menolak, walaupun itu adalah pengalaman pertamaku mencium seseorang... seseorang yang sangat spesial, hal itu membuatku sangat nyaman. Disitu aku mulai sadar, betapa aku membutuhkan sosok Sasuke dalam hidupku._

Selesai mereka menikmati pemandangan planetarium, Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura dan mengantar gadis itu pulang. Tak terasa waktu sudah malam, sepanjang perjalanan Sakura melihat beberapa gerombolan preman menyapa ramah sosok Sasuke, dan Sasuke membalas sapa itu dengan hanya mengangguk atau simpul senyum yang sangat tipis.

"Kau disukai orang-orang sini," ucap Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Hn? Yaaa... biasa saja sih." Sasuke melirik Sakura dan tersenyum lembut, "kau mulai banyak bicara hari ini."

Sakura kembali menatap mata onyx yang semakin melembut menatap dirinya. Wajah Sakura tersipu, ada satu hal yang aneh dari dirinya, ketika bersama dengan Sasuke, gadis berambut pink itu tidak mengeluarkan kekuatan anehnya, atau lebih tepatnya lagi dia tidak mau dan menahan kekuatannya itu, karena Sakura tidak mau sampai Sasuke tahu bahwa dirinya mempunyai kekuatan aneh yang membuat semua orang takut padanya.

Ketika mereka sudah sampai di perempatan gang rumah Sakura, gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya, "Sampai sini saja," ujar Sakura pelan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menunduk tidak menjawab. Namun sepertinya Sasuke menganggap bahwa Sakura tidak ingin ketahuan oleh siapapun tentang hubungan mereka.

"Aku mengerti, aku akan melihatmu dari sini sampai kau masuk."

Wajah Sakura terangkat kemudian tersipu dan mengangguk. Sakura berjalan namun langkahnya tertahan oleh Sasuke yang masih menggenggam tangannya.

"Besok," ucap Sasuke, "datanglah lebih awal."

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk. Begitu Sasuke melepaskan tangan gadis bermata emerald itu, Sakura berlari dan memasuki rumahnya yang terlihat mewah. Sasuke menatap bentuk rumah mewah itu dengan tatapan datar, dalam hatinya bertanya, pantaskah Sakura bersama dengannya?

Sasuke berjalan membelakangi rumah Sakura, tentu saja ketika dia melihat gadis pink itu memasuki pagar rumahnya sendiri. Sambil berjalan menuju apartemen kecil yang jaraknya tidak terlalu dekat dari rumah Sakura, Sasuke tersenyum, ternyata—berada di sisi Sakura sangat menenangkan. Tapi, apa yang membuat teman-teman di sekolah takut padanya, juga menjauhi dirinya?

Sementara itu, Sakura yang sudah masuk ke rumahnya berdiri tegang karena sedang berhadapan dengan sosok tinggi besar dan berwajah sinis.

"Dari mana kau?"

Sakura tidak berani menatap mata laki-laki itu, "A-aku dari..."

"Kuharap keterlambatan pulangmu ini masuk akal dan ada hubungannya dengan sekolah."

"..." Sakura meremas seragamnya. Rasa takut yang luar biasa menyelimuti dirinya, sehingga menyebabkan benda-benda di sekelilingnya mulai melayang. Laki-laki itu menyadari keadaan sekitarnya dan—

PLAK!

—menampar Sakura dengan sangat kencang.

"JANGAN BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENGGUNAKAN KEKUATAN IBLISMU PADAKU!"

"Ti-tidak ayah... aku tidak bermaksud—"

PLAK!

Satu tamparan lagi melayang di pipi sebelah yang masih mulus.

"JANGAN MENJAWAB!"

Bisa dirasakan darah mengalir dari bibir ranumnya. Laki-laki yang ternyata ayahnya itu mendekati dan menjambak rambut pink dengan sangat keras, "Dengar! Sekali lagi kau pulang larut seperti ini, kau akan mendapat hukuman yang sama, mengerti?!"

Sakura mengangguk dengan cepat, menahan sakitnya rasa perih di bibir dan pipi, juga menahan air mata agar tidak keluar dari mata emeraldnya.

"Lain kali, pukul saja dengan tongkat golf-mu, sayang." Sosok wanita seksi muncul dari belakang sosok ayahnya sambil tersenyum licik.

"Tsunade, kubilang ini biar aku saja yang mengurusnya."

"Huh, padahal aku lebih senang kalau melihat bagaimana caramu menghukum anak terkutuk ini."

Sosok ayah yang masih menatap sinis pada Sakura itu kini berdiri dan mengangkat dagu Sakura dengan paksa, "Ingat, siapa yang membunuh Mebuki... juga anak laki-laki yang akhirnya pihak keluarga dia menuntut padaku. Dasar anak pembawa sial!"

Tubuh Sakura di dorong, namun Sakura tetap memasang ekspresi datar. Dibereskan tasnya yang berantakan dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya di kamar, Sakura meletakkan tas dan tersungkur di lantai, menangis dalam diam dan menerbangkan semua benda yang ada di dalam kamar miliknya. Benda-benda itu mengelilingi Sakura seolah ingin menghiburnya. Wajah Sakura terangkat dan tersenyum pada bingkai foto yang terlihat sosok seorang wanita dengan senyumannya yang cantik.

"Ibu, hari ini... aku senang..." ucap Sakura lirih penuh air mata.

"Tidak... ayah tidak kasar padaku, ayah hanya masih merasa sedih karena ditinggal oleh ibu. Aku tahu... aku yang menyebabkan ibu tertabrak mobil sampai meninggal... aku me...nyesal..."

Sakura menutup wajahnya memakai kedua lengannya, "Aku... ingin ibu kembali..."

Seluruh benda yang beterbangan perlahan membentuk sebuah sosok dengan dua bantal guling yang menjadi tangan, seolah memeluk Sakura. "Tapi..." ucapnya yang berusaha tennag, "... hari ini aku senang," lanjut Sakura pada benda-benda itu, "... Sasuke mengajakku ke plantearium, tempat itu sangat indah... rasanya, aku ingin melihat rasi bintang yang nyata."

BRAAK!

Reflek, Sakura menjatuhkan semua benda secara serentak. Namun terlambat, sang ayah sudah mengetahui bahwa Sakura menggunakan kekuatannya di dalam rumah. Tanpa ragu-ragu lagi, sang ayah mengambil penggaris besi milik Sakura dan memukul lengan gadis itu.

"Aakhh!"

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN GUNANGAN KEKUATAN TERKKUTUKMU DI DALAM RUMAH INI!"

Satu pukulan, dua pukulan, tiga pukulan... begitu terus sampai lengan Sakura berubah menjadi ungu karena memar.

"Sekali lagi aku lihat kau menerbangkan apapun, kau akan kuhabisi!"

BRAK!

Ketika pintu ditutup, Sakurayang terkulai lemas tak berdaya hanya bisa berpikir, alangkah baiknya jika saat ini Tuhan mengambil nyawanya. Sakura mulai lelah, tanpe mengganti seragam dan membersihkan tubuhnya, gadis itu memilih untuk memejamkan matanya sekejap.

_Setidaknya itulah yang kupikirkan saat itu, namun aku belum tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti..._

_Saat ini, aku hanya bisa tenggelam di dalam kegelapan..._

_Seberapa keras aku mencari setitik cahaya, aku tidak dapat menemukannya..._

_Aku rasa, memang beginilah takdirku.._

_Bukan keinginanku mempunyai kekuatan seperti ini..._

_Bukan keinginanku juga ibu meninggal..._

_Aku tidak tahu kalau mempunyai kekuatan spesial seperti ini menyebabkan kesialan bagiku..._

_Sampai kau datang, memberikanku setitik cahaya kecil dan semakin lama semakin besar..._

_Tapi... akankah cahaya itu bertahan lama padaku?_

_._

_._

_**TBC**._

_._

_._

* * *

**A/N : holaaaaa, bertemu lagi dengan fict SasuSaku hehehee... btw, ini cuma 2 chapter. tadinya aku mau bikin one long shot. tapi entah kok rasanya lebih sreg dijadiin 2 chapter aja hehehee...  
**

**selamat membaca :3**

**XoXo**

**V3Yagami**


End file.
